Aulus Junius Moderatus
Position At the moment, Aulus Junius Moderatus is the Senatore of Rome. Biography Age: 32 Gens: Junius Moderatus Origins: Patrician Status: bachelor Now Aulus is 32 years old and still unfortunately not married. He never was an official, but now he decided to start his own cursus honorum and he hopes to find a place for him quite easily with a little help from his father, mayby some noble friends. However he is the Senator of Rome, as his father, due to the fact that family of Junius Moderatus made a favor for Censor long time ago... Childhood During his childhood Aulus was considered to be quite polite, silent and a bit too much cautious as for a little boy. But he found a loyal and usefull friend in Cnaeus, slave which was delivered to Junius domus just after the great roman victory in Battle of Cyrtea ( 103 BC ) - he was considered to be a child of some fightinh slaves and he was sentenced to death, but by a chance Aulus father bought this boy and took home. The reasons are not so clear... So Aulus and Cnaeus were raised together as if they were brothers. From the very beginning Aulus shown his interest in speeches, producing many kinds of mumbling and purring while his father or mother talked to him. When his seventh spring went over, he was taken from his mother and sent to noble childrens' school in Milano, where he learned how to read, write. Teens Age In Milano he also attended Greek and Latin lessons with some noble children of his fathers' friends. After he learned how to read, he was sent to a popular, well-known orator named Agryppus, who with a great success teached Aulus Junius Moderatus to speak properly with appropriate verve. Some said that his voice is so clear and pleasant to hear that certainly he will become an important man in Rome. When he reached twelve, he left Milano and came back to capital of the Republic to make more noble friends and see how it is done in center of Earth. He also continued army training with his slave-friend Cnaeus who, while his master was away, was teached how to defend and guard important people (Marcus Junius M. paid for this training). Adulthood When Aulus turned twenty, his mother gave a life to another Junius Moderatus - father named his second son Lucius, just like his father was named. Family and associates 'Marcus Junius Moderatus' (NPC) Father of Aulus Junius Moderato, aged 49, now noble senator of Rome. He was born at Ides of Maius 126 BC, being the son of Marcus Junius Moderatus, previous Consul of Rome'' Aenean gravida dict um porttitor. Sed condimentum tortor at sem pharetra ac cursus ligula pellentesque. Donec iaculis luctus tincidunt. In tempus, lectus nec fringilla rutrum, tellus lacus tempus tortor, at tincidunt nisi ante non ip'' 'Lucius Junius' (NPC) Brother of Aulus Junius Moderatus, he is 12 years old and full of energy. Aenean gravida dictum porttitor. Sed condimentum tortor at sem pharetra ac cursus ligula pellentesque. Donec iaculis luctus tincidunt. In tempus, lectus nec fringilla rutrum, tellus lacus tempus tortor, at tincidunt nisi ante non ipsum. Vivamus sapien mauris, hendrerit sit amet auctor nec, auctor ac risus. Proin sed sapien nisi. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Sed malesuada, massa non rhoncus cursus, risus risus sollicitudin lacus, in sodales mauris nunc ac odio. Morbi tincidunt tellus eu dolor suscipit ut fringilla mi pretium. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Proin justo sapien, luctus id euismod non, pharetra in turpis. Sed nec odio sit amet odio placerat tristique. Nunc dignissim, tellus ut tristique laoreet, ligula sem faucibus nisl, vel consectetur dolor risus at lorem. ''Sed nec odio sit amet odio placerat tristique. Nunc dignissim, tellus ut tristique laoreet, ligula sem faucibus nisl, vel consectetur dolor risus at lorem. 'Sed nec odio sit amet odio placerat tristique. Nunc dignissim, tellus ut tristique laoreet, ligula sem faucibus nisl, vel consectetur dolor risus at lorem. '' 'Cnaeus' (NPC) Cnaeus is a nearly private slave of Aulus. They have been rised together, they ate together, they have played together. Now Cnaeus is not only a guard for Aulus, but also his closest advisor. He is in Aulus age - 32 years.Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Proin justo sapien, luctus id euismod non, pharetra in turpis. Sed nec odio sit amet odio placerat tristique. Nunc dignissim, tellus ut tristique laoreet, ligula sem faucibus nisl, vel consectetur dolor risus at lorem. '' Starting Profile <''to be added> Category:PCs